Paper Mickey
by Vimtrust5
Summary: A parody of the Nintendo 64 RPG, Paper Mario with Disney characters.
1. Prologue

PAPER MICKEY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pete, or any of the other Disney characters. They are, obviously, properties of The Walt Disney Company.

Author's Note: The following story is a parody of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems' Paper Mario, featuring Mickey in the hero's role, Minnie as the damsel in distress, and Pete as the villain. Also appearing are some original characters that I made, along with already existing Disney characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cast of Characters

Mickey Mouse – Mario

Pluto – Luigi

Minnie Mouse – Princess Peach

Pete – Bowser

Star Fairies (OCs) – The Star Spirits

Johnny (OC) – Goombario

Alex (OC) – Kooper

Katie (OC) – Bombette

Dumbo – Parakarry

Cindy (OC) – Lady Bow

Ohm (OC) – Watt

Tara (OC) – Sushie

Maximus (OC) – Lakilester

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Today… I'm going to tell you the story of the Wishing Star and its guardians.

(Flip to starry screen, nighttime)

It has been told throughout many generations that the Wishing Star has granted many wishes.

(Flip to picture of the Star Fairies)

The Star Fairies are said to grant the wishes of only those pure of heart and pure of spirit. They will appear only at night to make sure their wishes come true.

(Flip to a picture of the Star Wand)

The Star Wand allows them to grant every wish they hear. It is kept in the skies of the earth for protection from the evil ones.

(Flip to the next picture with a sticker of a weasel witch.)

And…

Hey, who stuck this weird thing in the story?

???: Gah hah hah hah!! I done it!! Ha ha ha ha ha!! At last, so I can beat that meddlin' mouse… I'll take this wand right now! Do it, Sandy!

(The picture comes to life with Sandy the Weasel and his boss Pete in his floating vehicle, the Auto-Pete Copter. With a bolt of lightning from his hand, Pete blasts the barrier surrounding the Star Wand and makes his move to take it.)

NARRATOR: Hey! Stop it, Pete!!

PETE (holding the Star Wand in his hand): Yeah! Now let's try it!!

(The Star Wand glows, imprisoning the Star Fairies into seven cards.)

NARRATOR: No!! You're changing the story!!

SANDY: Ha ha ha! We did it!

PETE: Gwa ha ha!! That was a piece o' cake!

(The villains leave, and as they do, the Wishing Star breaks into seven pieces which are taken along with the Fairies.)

NARRATOR: Now, only Star Children may rise to grant wishes. But those wishes may not come true…


	2. Prologue, Part 2

PAPER MICKEY

Author's Note: In the last chapter, I used a script format; this time, however, I'm going to stick to storytelling tradition and tell it in third person, past tense. I also decided to make Mickey speak, even though Mario didn't in his game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue, part 2: Pete crashes the Party!

It was a beautiful, peaceful day in the Kingdom of Mouseland; the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and a mail carrier had just delivered a letter for the one and only Mickey Mouse.

"Mail call," the carrier said before departing.

Pluto the Pup arrived and took the letter in his mouth, taking it before his master who had just gotten up, yawning.

"Mornin', Pluto! Whatcha got today?" said Mickey as he took the letter from Pluto and opened the envelope. "Hmm, it's a message from Princess Minnie! Let's see what it says."

Our hero read the contents of the letter:

"Dear Mickey,

How are you? I am hosting a party at the castle. I would like for you to come and talk with the many people whom I already invited!

I'll give you a special treat, when we meet there!

Love,

Princess Minnie Mouse"

Mickey got up and left the house for Minnie's Castle at the center of Mouseton. There, he met several guests, including his two best friends, Donald Duck and Goofy.

"Good mornin', Mickey!" said the two friends.

"Good morning, pals," said Mickey. "Do you have any idea where the princess is?"

"She's upstairs, waiting for you, Mickey," said Daisy Duck, Minnie's lady-in-waiting. "She's been anxiously awaiting your arrival. Please come see her."

"Alrighty! Thanks." Mickey followed Daisy upstairs into the hallway where Princess Minnie waited for her hero.

"Oh, Mickey!" Minnie smiled cheerfully. "You came to the party to see me! You're so sweet. Thank you! Daisy, I'd like to be alone with Mickey."

"My pleasure. See you later!" Daisy left the hallway to go prepare for a feast.

"Say, Minnie, do you wanna go out in the back and have a chat?"

"Why, certainly!" said Minnie. Suddenly, a loud rumbling took place, shaking the entire castle. The earthquake revealed a large fortress with a familiar face on it, taking the castle with it into the high heavens!

Inside the castle, there was panic and confusion among the guests at the party. Mickey and Minnie, too, felt a pang of fear in their hearts, not knowing what was going on. Soon, the shaking stopped and the two mice regained their composures.

"Phew, what a rush!" Mickey exclaimed.

"You're telling me!" said Minnie, who then looked outside the windows. "Look, Mickey! I can see stars! But, it's still daytime, is it not?"

Before Mickey could answer, two figures crashed through the glass windows; one of them jumped to the ground and laughed, "Nyah ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Long time no see, Princess!!"

Minnie gasped. "P-P-Pete! It was you who caused that rumbling!!"


	3. Prologue, Part 3

PAPER MICKEY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue, part 3

The evil villain Pete crashed into the castle, preparing to take over.

"Yep!" said Pete. "I did that! Right now this castle is literally sky high thanks to my mobile fortress from underground." Pete smirked as he neared the fair princess, until…

"Stop, ya big palooka!"

"Wha…?! Mickey MOUSE!? Oh, well. I expected you to be here, anyway! You ain't gonna beat me this time, ya little punk! C'mere!!"

The two archenemies engaged in battle with Mickey easily gaining the upper hand… just as the evil warlord planned, unfortunately.

"Good little mouse," Pete remarked, "always fightin' till the end. But no more! This time I'll win!" Pete showed off a sacred object to his nemesis. "Get a look at this, ya half-pint! I stole this Star Wand from those stupid wish-granting, happy-go-lucky fairies in the stars. Once I wish myself all-powerful, you won't even lay a paw on me!" At the villain's request, the Star Wand granted him greater strength and defense, much to Pete's delight. "All right, ya little brat. Bring it on!"

The brave mouse tried to attack his adversary with many blows as possible but to no avail. "What the…? Why isn't it working?"

"Pathetic… It's time to end this." Pete prepared a huge lightning orb from his hands and hurled it towards Mickey, knocking him unconscious!

"Oh, no! Mickey, please get up!!" Minnie pleaded in horror as she saw her lover fall to Pete's knees.

"YESS!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! I DID IT!!! I BEAT MICKEY MOUSE, FINALLY!!!"

"Congratulations, Your Rotteness!" said Sandy the Weasel.

"As long as I got this thing in my hand," said the evil bad man, "no one can stop me!!" He turned to the unconscious Mickey Mouse. "Well, so much for Mickey Mouse. He's of no use to anyone anymore. So…" With one swish of the stolen Star Wand, Pete blasted Mickey out into the sky, falling to the earth.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!" Minnie screamed as some of Pete's elite guards took her away on Sandy's instruction.

Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse continued to fall toward the earth. Will he awaken in time?

To be continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I could be paraphrasing the exact quotes from the original game. So please, don't flame me. Please read and review.


	4. A Plea From the Stars

Prologue, part 4: A Plea from the Stars

A/N: All right, this is going to be the longest chapter I've ever done. The rest of the chapters will be split up into several sections.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we last left our story, Mickey Mouse's arch-nemesis, the despicable Pete, crashed Princess Minnie's party and once again took her hostage but not before defeating our hero and sending him out the window, laughing along with his henchman Sandy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Plea From the Stars

As an unconscious Mickey Mouse lay on the ground, images of seven fairies floated around him wandering what to do now that Pete has control of the Star Wand.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said one of the fairies. "He's hurt, but I think he'll come around."

"But Pete has the Star Wand!" replied another fairy. "Now he's stronger and mightier than Mickey! It's hopeless! All is lost!"

"Don't give up hope, everyone," said the eldest of the fairies, who had two-star shaped rings wrapped around her fingers. "Our fates are in the hands of Mickey Mouse now. We must try to revive him. Everyone, gather around and send Mickey your power!"

As directed, the Star Fairies gave some of what was left of their power to Mickey in order to save his life and give him the energy he needs for the upcoming adventure.

"Phew…" said the fairy elder. "That's it. That's all we can do right now. Mickey… Please get up… Please…" With that done, the images of the Star Fairies disappeared, leaving our hero to be discovered by a passing girl. She stopped when she saw him lying unconscious.

"Hmm… It sounded like something fell somewhere around here… Oh! Who could that be?" She looked at the figure and inspected him closely. "These disc-shaped ears, these red shorts, these gloves, and these yellow shoes. You know, this really looks like the one and only Mickey Mouse! It couldn't be… could it? The real Mickey Mouse?" Realizing it was the real deal, the young girl shouted, "Hey! Wake up! C'mon!! Up and at 'em!!" All efforts turn out to be useless. "Oh, no! He won't wake up!!!

She ran around Mickey, wandering what to do. "Oh, oh, what am I gonna do?!" She ran out calling for help. "Dad!! Grandpa!! Jooooohnnnyyy…!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later…

"Mickey… Can you hear me, Mickey…?"

"Huh…?" Mickey asked in his sleep, hearing a voice. It was from Celestia, the eldest of the Star Fairies and their leader.

"I have something very important to tell you… It concerns the Princess… and all of the Magic Kingdom. But sadly, I haven't the strength to speak with you here… Mickey… I need you to come to summit of Starry Mountain. Please… Mickey… We Star Fairies will be waiting for you at the summit…" Celestia's image faded, and our hero finally woke up, finding himself in a nice, comfortable house with a portrait of a slice of cheese on the wall.

"Huh…? W-Where… am I?" said our hero to himself. He looked around for a bit until Goofy popped in to check on his friend.

"Mickey!! Gawrsh, I'm glad to see you're awake, pal."

"Good to see you, Goofy. What happened?"

"You ain't opened your eyes for days! Everyone's been worried sick!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mickey said. As he looked around the house some more he asked, "Where are we, anyway?"

"This is Goosetown, located south of Mouseton," Goofy replied. "As of right now, the only people livin' here are a single family of geese. The people in the family actually pretty nice; they're the ones who found you unconscious in the woods and brought ya here to help ya get better."

"I'd better thank them, then." Mickey began to walk out, when he suddenly remembered…

"Goofy?"

"Yeah, pal?"

"Do you remember… some sort of fairy with star-shaped rings come in here? She"

"No, I didn't see nothin'. I didn't see anyone come in."

"Huh? But she told me to Starry Mountain's peak and speak with her."

"Oh! You mean those Star Fairies!"

"You know about them?"

"Yeah. They live in Sky Haven. The only way to get to Sky Haven is from the peak of Starry Mountain, so that would make sense. Oh, well. In any case, the geese will be sure happy to see you've recovered."

"Okay." Mickey smiled, leaving the house to go thank the family who took care of him. But before that…

"Oh, how did you get out of the castle, Goofy?"

"Donald and I decided to leave the party early, and we went to the shop. Then we heard the earthquake and saw it being lifted into the sky!"

Mickey looked very shocked that Goofy and Donald had seen it, but he was thankful that his friends were safe from harm.

"It's good to know that you're alright, Goofy."

"Thanks, pal." Goofy said.

"You're welcome, friend." Mickey replied. Goofy left the house and decided to go for a rest somewhere.

Mickey went near the fence of the Goose household. There, he found the father of the family, who was busy fixing the gate after the big earthquake from earlier.

"Hello, sir."

"Oh, hello, Mickey! I'm glad to see you're getting better. Off to Starry Mountain?"

"You betcha. I gotta go talk to the fairies and…"

"You'll have to wait a bit. I have to fix this gate here. That earthquake really did a job on it. I mean, did ya even feel that quake? I thought the sky was fallin'. Not to worry though, I'll fix it up in a jiffy."

"Thank you, sir!" Mickey said as he went off to their house to speak with the grandfather of the family, but he was too busy fixing the veranda. Just after leaving the house, he came across Johnny the young son of the Goose family.

"There you are, Mickey," said Johnny. "My dad wanted me to tell ya that he fixed the gate just now."

"Well, hot dog!" Mickey exclaimed as he went over to the boy's father, who confirmed that the gate was fixed. He gave the young mouse directions from the house to Mouseton, home of Princess Minnie's Castle, and then to Starry Mountain.

"It's too bad I can't stay with you all… But… duty calls," said Mickey with a determined look on his face.

"Come back and visit if you can," said the goose father.

"Best of luck, Mickey," said the young goose girl.

Suddenly, a burst of evil laughter filled the sky from out of nowhere, taking everyone in the residence by complete surprise. Everyone looked up to see the source of the laughter; it was Sandy the Weasel, Pete's evil cohort.

"Heh heh heh heh heh… Well, well, my instincts were right," said the evil wizard. "Mickey Mouse… I can't believe you're on your feet after takin' such a beating from Master Pete. You're a tough one, all right. I was right to find come here so that I can check on you."

Mickey looked like he was about to fight the floating weasel when the girl spoke up.

"Daddy, what's that weird flying thingy in the air?" she asked, causing Sandy to steam up.

"WEIRD? Why, you insolent little… I am a handsome weasel with a handsome name: Sandy the Weasel! Oh, I wish I had time to teach you a lesson, brat! But, no. Mickey! Hear this! It is futile for you to try to save Princess Minnie Mouse. Ridiculous! Laughable!"

"What makes you say that, Sandy?!!" said an angry Mickey.

"Hmph. As you have seen," the sorcerer responded, "Master Pete is more powerful than you can even deal with this time. I have a gift from him!"

Sandy the Weasel began chanting a spell, summoning a huge blockade and dropping it on the gate, therefore preventing our hero from reaching Starry Mountain and consulting with the Star Fairies! Sandy laughed at the moment and mocked Mickey saying, "Your world is ours now!" as he took off laughing in victory, leaving a frustrated father and a determined Mickey.

"Nobody say 'gate' to me right now," said the father. After realizing what Sandy the Weasel said moments ago, he realized that Pete had kidnapped Minnie again!

"You're going to Starry Mountain to save her, right? This could be a problem."

"I have to do something! The princess needs me! No one else can save her!"

"Hmm… Oh! Here's an idea. Break this block with grandpa's hammer! I think he's using it to fix the veranda now. Could you go ask him for it, Mickey?"

"You betcha." Mickey went off into Grandpa's house and walked right into where the veranda… used to be. Mickey fell about 2 feet into the ground seeing Grandpa there.

"Oh, Mickey. Did you just fall from up there?"

"Yep. The impact from that block must've destroyed the veranda and brought you here."

"You're darn right, it did. And I was just busy fixing it up with my hammer. The big problem here is that there's this big block is in the way. It shouldn't be here."

Suddenly, Mickey is reminded of how to destroy the blockade. "That reminds me. Do you still have the hammer with you?"

"Well… I was using it to fix the veranda, so it should be around here somewhere…"

"I guess we'd better go find it, sir."

Grandpa agreed, and the two went off to the next place to look for the hammer. After searching through the bushes, they finally found what they were looking for.

"I found it!!" Mickey shouted.

"That's it!" said Grandpa. "That's the one! I'll bet that if you use that hammer, you can break the block that's in our way. You can even use it to hit trees and get something falling from them."

While going back, Mickey and Grandpa noticed a doll belonging to Maria, the young goose girl who found Mickey earlier. Grandpa knew that she would be so overjoyed if they gave it back to her.

"Well, we found the hammer. Now, let's get back to the house."

"Alrighty!" said Mickey. Just as Grandpa was leaving, he was struck back by an unknown force.

"Hey!" said a voice from nowhere. It was a young dog who looked about 6 years old. "You're goin' nowhere. Prepare to bow to the feet of Butch Junior!"

They engaged in battle where Mickey learned how to fight with his hammer. After a few pummelings, Butch Junior ran off, saying that he and Mickey will meet each other again.

Soon they came back finding Johnny and his sister crying over what had happened earlier, concerning the veranda. Mickey gave the sister her doll back, earning several thanks from the young girl. It was then suggested that Johnny go with our hero on his adventure to aid him in going to Starry Mountain.

"Oh, really? Can I!?" asked Johnny.

"Why not? I can use all the help I can get!"

"ALRIIIIIIIGHT!!"

It was settled; Johnny had joined Mickey Mouse! He could tell Mickey the information of the surrounding area and even "tattle" on enemies they encountered in battle.

Mickey destroyed the blockade launched earlier by Sandy and went off toward Mouseton. On the way they encountered several enemies.

"Hold it right there!" a voice just blurted out. It came from one of the two gorillas up from the cliff as they jumped down, ready to fight.

"You're Mickey Mouse, aren't you? I knew it! You can't go through here, Mr. Megastar! It's a direct order from Beppo the Ape King."

"Beppo??"

"That's right! The only way is through the Gorilla Bros.! That's me, Green Gorilla, and my brother, Orange! Let's get him, Orange!

"Oh yeah! Let's do it, Green!!" Orange responded as they engaged in battle with our heroes.

The battle lasted about a minute and a half with Mickey and Johnny easily defeated the Gorilla Bros. as they run away to Beppo's fortress with our heroes on the chase.

"King Beppo!! Help us!" said Green.

"Mickey Mouse beat us up!" said Orange. The bros. went inside the fortress as Mickey and Johnny showed up.

"Look, Mickey!" said Johnny. "See that building over there? I'm sure that there was a bridge on the other side."

"Wonder what happened to it," said Mickey. Just then, an old enemy of Mickey appeared along with the brothers that he and Johnny just beat. "Beppo!"

"So, Mickey, it's true! You deserve respect for making it this far. Unfortunately, this is as far as you'll ever get. Because I, the great and powerful King Beppo, will see to it that you advance no further."

After some more trash talk from Beppo and his goons, Mickey and Johnny fought the gorillas and took them out one-by-one, starting from Green to Orange and to the Ape King himself.

"W-w-w-what…?!" said the weakened Ape King. "How could I lose…AGAIN!?" Beppo and his minions ran away in defeat with Mickey and Johnny celebrating their victory.

With King Beppo and his henchmen defeated, Mickey looked around the grass and found a hidden switch.

_Hmm,_ our hero thought. _This switch should do somethin' about the bridge._ He struck the switch with his hammer; the Ape King called from out the window and warned him not to a certain "strange switch," which was what Mickey just did about 10 seconds ago.

The fortress then disassembled sending Beppo and the Gorilla Bros. into the sky, and forming a bridge to Mouseton.

"Look, Mickey! The bridge!!" said Johnny. "Now we can cross it."

"Aaaaaaalrighty!!" said an excited Mickey as he and Johnny went off and continued their quest. Unfortunately, everything was from above by Sandy the Weasel as he flew off back to Minnie's Castle which was still suspended in the skies, thanks to Pete's floating fortress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the castle, Sandy walked in giving his report on Mickey's status. "Great Lord Pete, I've been looking for you. Your Grouchiness, Mickey Mouse has defeated Beppo the Ape King. He's heading for Mouseton now."

"What? Unbelievable!" said the rotund Pete. "What was Beppo thinking? I used the Star Wand to make him a king because he begged me… and his gets beaten so easily? That useless primate!! You are sure that Mickey can never beat me, right, Sandy?"

"Please, Your Majesty! Stay calm. Beppo is just small-time so I had a feeling he'd fail us. It doesn't even matter, 'cause while you hold the Star Wand, you're completely invincible! You could beat the little rodent with one hand tied behind your back."

Pete laughed, knowing that Sandy was right on the topic. "By the way, Sandy, those Star Fairies don't have any way of givin' the pipsqueak their power, do they?"

"Don't worry. Each is held separately. They are all carefully guarded by your handpicked subjects. Even Mickey can't save all seven Star Fairies."

"Hmm… Who's closer to Mickey? It's the one at the Beagle Boys' Hideout, right? If the mouse somehow gets there, can the Beagle Boys beat him?"

"Don't worry 'bout a thing, boss," said the leader of the Beagle Boys as came into the room, showing off. "We're da Beagle Boys!! Da baddest of da bad!"

"Hey, Sandy," Pete whispered to his cohort. "Are you sure these guys can get the job done? Beppo was strong and big, and he couldn't crush the little rat."

"Get real, boss," said the leader who is known as Bigtime. "Yeah, Beppo was huge, but he was just a big wimp! We ain't nothin' like him! See, what we got goin' is the power of teamwork! Together, we're gonna flatten Mickey Mouse in seconds flat!"

"Good!" said Sandy. "Now show our lord and master that special attack you've done so well."

"Yes, m'am. Ready, everyone!?"

"Whoa… WHOAA!! That's AWESOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!" screamed an excited Pete.

"How'd ya like it, boss? How was it?"

"Excellent!! I'm not easily impressed, either! The mouse won't stand a chance if ya finish him with that move!"

"We're gonna take him, boss!" Bigtime shouted.

"By the way, Beagle Boys…" said a curious Pete. "About the captured Star Fairy that's at your hideout… Who's guarding her right now?"

Bigtime and his brothers suddenly felt like they had been missing out on their homework. After some mumbling, Pete scolded them out of anger and commanded them to get back to their hideout and guard the fairy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so began Mickey's new adventure. After his defeat at the hands of his archenemy Pete, our hero found himself in Goosetown where he met a new friend named Johnny. Once he had the hammer, Mickey destroyed the block summoned by Sandy and proceeded to defeat King Beppo and his henchmen, the Gorilla Bros.

What will happen when Mickey Mouse and his partner arrive at the summit of Starry Mountain? What of the Beagle Boys? And what of the princess and her loyal subjects?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: In case you're wondering, Beppo was a real Disney character; he kidnapped Minnie Mouse a few times in some 1930s short cartoons starring Mickey.

You may be familiar with the Beagle Boys from some comics and DuckTales if you've watched that show.


End file.
